


I am afraid of you..Kyuubi Vessel

by TemptingDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDarkness/pseuds/TemptingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke wanted to escape from the the darkness he felt within him in the village; he goes to a forest area; beyond the training grounds.  Though..something was wrong..a violence was brought upon a someone he knows..too well.  Wanting to lend his helping hand; he soon sees the appearance of a beast.</p><p>An open-ended drabble; inspired from a prompt with a twist of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am afraid of you..Kyuubi Vessel

**_I am afraid of you..Kyuubi Vessel_ **

_Into the emerald woods I ran and ran, the magic of the dancing leaves swirling inside my caged mind.  I imagined my silkened ebony locks sprawled amongst the bed of silver dewed grasses under the diamond of the night sky._

_The copper taste of blood reaching my senses, smothering, poisoning.  I did not like it.  A crying howl of a vicious beasts that twisted and turned between the tightening ropes of metal and bronze, its holders were laughing in a twisted pleasure.  Blood, blood, blood and continual fell of crystal tears.  The wolves of the forest were tearing apart their flesh meat of sacrifice it seemed with their merciless sharpened talons and bared fangs._

_“Ah! Ah! K-Kurama no!D-Don’t…I can’t keep the beast calm! Ahhh!”_

_Yet…the pleading voice that carried traces of a torturous scenery of reddened violence with the victim’s flowing crimson sea, yet the plea of a miracle to prevent an approaching massacre under the paw of a mythical beast._

_“Naruto!” my steps hastied, the darkness of my black pearls bled into a shards of crimson pieces._

_A one, last threaning cry and a preached remedy for the deaths of foolish walkers in the land of death.”N..ahhhh! Ready to die?”I heard the black omen’s child say, surrounded by crimson flames that created unhealing Marks on my skin._

_“Naruto…no, nine tails...”_

_Fascinating, amazing show of a savagery carnage, the haunted screams and destruction of pitied heart that were eaten alive…This beast.._

_Magnificent was this.  Seal was broken.  I should not be in this creature’s demonic playground of the fallen green leaves that were watered, dewed by splatter of blood._

_Yet..I was here.._

_“Sasuke…”you said, grown fangs drunk in dried blood, a sick smirk on your lips._

_“…Yes?”_

_“You won’t say anything about this right, my love?”_

_The eternal silence was his reply.  I was..born..to be slave of this manical demon child’s wishes._


End file.
